


Come Back to Me

by Iloveeverythingandeveryone



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeverythingandeveryone/pseuds/Iloveeverythingandeveryone
Summary: Timmy’s having a hard time out on his own. He misses Armie.The story of their much needed reunion.





	Come Back to Me

It’s all been overwhelming for Timmy: filming, being in the public eye, just figuring his shit out. He keeps a lot inside and he knows his mental health has been pretty terrible. He’s barely slept the last couple weeks, staying up at night with panic attacks. 

After finally speaking up for himself on the set of Dune, he finds out he’s allowed to take some time off. His first inclination when he hears this is to go home to his NYC apartment but he realizes that’ll be too much press, he really needs some quiet time to speak his shit out. And he wants to be able to spend time with one person without everyone knowing about it. 

So he rents a cabin upstate from his phone while on the Dune set and when he gets back to his hotel room, he calls Armie up.

“Fuck... I’ve missed you” Armie says. Timmy thinks his low and raspy voice sounds beautiful.

“Me too. More than you know.“

A tear slips from Timmy’s eye. 

“You haven’t been answering my calls” Armie says.

“I’ve been in a bad place.”

“I need to see you.”

“Tomorrow?” Timmy asks. “I’m renting a cabin in upstate New York and I want you to come there with me. If you can...”

“Today, tomorrow, literally anytime. I just need to be around you” Armie has sincerity in his voice.

Later that day, Timmy takes the plane home. Upon his arrival, he spends a little time with Pauline and his Mom, sleeps over and then gets on a train to go upstate next morning. 

During his ride, he finds himself falling into the same anxious habits. He worries that he asks too much of Armie: making him leave his family, forcing him to deal with his inconsistency and giving him such short notice about seeing him. 

But as he puts on his calming playlist, closing his eyes as Cudi hums, he relaxes into his seat. His anxiety is replaced with an overwhelming want for Armie. He cannot wait to see him. 

Tim takes an Uber from the train station and arrives at the cabin, which is adorable and right near a lake. 

While unpacking his suitcase in the bedroom, he looks in the mirror. He doesn’t feel so good about himself. It’s funny how after filming for months in the heat, he managed to become paler than he was to begin with. 

He shaves his little moustache and brushes his hair. 

He doses off on the couch. An hour later, he’s woken up to a knocking on the door. 

“Armie” he whispers. 

Though he is tired and feels week, he feels energized as he walks to the door and flings it open. 

Armie engulfs Timmy in a hug. Timmy stands there still as Armie rocks him back and forth, petting his head. 

Timmy loves the way Armie smells, like pine cones, sweat and fresh air. 

“I’ve missed you more than you know.” Armie says. 

It’s been over three months since they last saw each other but it feels like lifetimes.

Armie finally lets go of Timmy so they can look into each others eyes. Timmy grabs armies hands and stands up on his tippy goes to give Armie kisses up his neck. Soon, they are making out passionately, still in that same doorway. Armie puts a hands in Timothées hair, the other one grasps his cheek, holding his head up. 

Timmy pushes Armies knee between his thighs, desperately yearning for friction. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Armie says and then pulls away. “But we really need to talk about how you’re feeling”

“Shit” Timmy says, his dick painfully hard. “Can you make me feel good first? I promise we can talk after.“

Tim knew Armie was also wildly aroused. Armie smirked and nodded; they had a deal.


End file.
